


纹身

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 纹身 路罗 口交
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman





	纹身

“所以说，特拉男，你到底是在哪里弄得纹身啊？来和之国不是才几天吗？”  
路飞握着男人的大腿，仔细打量罗腿根处的新纹身。  
“快下去！”罗窘迫的压下帽子挡住自己涨红的脸颊。路飞一进屋就把罗压倒在地下，直接把宽松的和服下摆掀到一边，膝盖也挤进男人腿间，男孩低头瞧男人饱满的腿根，那里因为绘上纹身显得格外色情。

“疼吗？特拉男。”路飞抬起头问了一句。罗的腿被男孩抬起来坐不稳，只能后仰撑着榻榻米。“不疼。你先起来，会有人来的，草帽当家的。”罗无奈地看向路飞。路飞听了这话却把罗的腿抬得更高，逼得更近，男孩凑近那片颇有和之国风情的纹身，张口舔了一下。

本就敏感的腿根因为纹身还没彻底长好所以反应格外强烈，湿热的软舌摩擦过特殊的花纹，细密的快感和疼痛一起传来，罗耐不住仰起头呻吟一声。这声音好像给了男孩鼓励，路飞用嘴唇含住那里舔舐，水迹从大腿滑向腿间。罗伸手去抵男孩的头，修长的手指陷进路飞的黑发中，却又不忍心拉拽，只能带着安抚意味的抚摸男孩的发顶。

路飞抬起头，眯着眼蹭蹭罗的掌心，像是被安抚的小狗，然后又低下头用鼻尖磨蹭男人的腿间。“特拉男喜欢这样？今天好像特别兴奋呢！”罗的腿被男孩的手臂压着，刚想发力并上腿就又被路飞掰开。“别闹了，你不是还要……哈…啊…混蛋…”路飞直接用行动堵住了男人的嘴。

男孩伏在罗的腿间，和之国独特的内着被男孩解下，路飞还故意把绳子贴着罗的会阴蹭过，逼得男人手掌握紧从齿间溢出呻吟。路飞把罗半勃的性器纳入口中，软舌缠绕上去，用唇瓣含吮。男孩的手掌握着男人大腿，用拇指摩挲纹身，疼痛和快感让路飞口腔里的阴茎又胀大了一圈。

路飞放松喉咙的肌肉让罗进的更深，橡胶触感的喉咙紧紧箍着那，逼得罗眼角泛起艳红，金色的眼睛里也蒙上雾色，男人咬住自己的手指忍耐着，只有细小的声音传出。路飞不满罗压抑的呻吟，男孩吐出了口中的性器，覆到男人身上，用手指扒开男人的唇，深入口腔搅弄软舌。罗被弄得含糊出声，唾液顺着路飞的手指流下。

路飞夹着罗的舌尖向外拽，然后凑近要去叼罗的舌头。路飞顶着罗羞恼的眼神说，“特拉男上次就是这样和我……”剩下的话被罗堵回嘴里，暧昧的水声响起。罗刚才被路飞舔的不上不下，难耐的挺着腰磨蹭男孩的下身，路飞一边安抚的亲吻男人，一边把湿漉漉的指尖探到男人身下，用罗自己的唾液为他润滑。

软韧的橡胶手指和性器触感颇为相似，路飞放开被亲吻的喘不上气地男人，手指却深入男人体内。罗呻吟一声，泛着水光的眼看向路飞，路飞凑近亲吻罗的眼角，吻顺着脸颊向下，鼻梁，唇瓣，下巴，修剪整齐的胡子，路飞故意把那里舔得湿漉漉的，然后再留下个牙印。

当路飞含住罗滚动的喉结时，男孩的手指也终于找到了那一点，路飞快又重的戳弄那里，让男人的呻吟带上哭腔。男孩的吻向下，颈侧的青筋，平直的锁骨，结实的胸膛都被男孩用唇舌丈量。路飞磨磨蹭蹭地在男人胸上流连，咬住乳尖不肯松口，用牙齿细细地研磨，还用舌尖拨弄碾压。

男人的大腿紧紧夹住路飞的手臂，浑身颤抖起来，后穴收缩着绞紧，路飞重重地咬了一口嘴里的小肉粒，手指也更深地扣挖，罗仰起头高亢地呻吟了一声，哭着在男孩手里攀上巅峰。

路飞亲亲男人的薄唇和眼角的泪痕，然后就又去研究那片新的纹身，湿漉漉的手指顺着花纹滑动，一副要把纹身牢牢记住的模样。罗瞧着路飞鼓着脸颊认认真真的样子，忍不住勾起嘴角，男人压住路飞的手和他十指交缠，然后把男孩抱进怀里。男人嘴唇贴着路飞的耳垂，嗓音沙哑，

“想要我把你也纹在身上吗？草帽当家的。”


End file.
